


Cricket Songs and Firefly Dreams

by TheTransientTako



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Camping, Ficmix, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Split
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransientTako/pseuds/TheTransientTako
Summary: DBSK go on a camping trip together.Sharing a tent, a Drunken!Jaejoong pesters a Sleepy!Changmin. Surprisingly no one is murdered.





	Cricket Songs and Firefly Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evangellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangellie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Random question, Sleepy answer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313710) by [evangellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangellie/pseuds/evangellie). 

> Thank you to evangellie for writing such a cute story, it was fun to write cute Jaejoong Changmin interactions.

Changmin sighed happily as his head hit his pillow. He was exhausted after the long day of hiking, swimming and travel for himself and his four companions who still laughed and talked around the fire. He watched their animated shadows flicker on the nylon wall of the tent for a while before a long drawn out yawn escaped him. With that as a sign, he rolled over and curled up in the warm cocoon of his sleeping bag and let the lullaby of the crickets and frogs whisk him away to dreamland.

“Min?”

Changmin’s brows twitched as he heard the husky, intoxicated, inquiring voice of one of his companions, Jaejoong, sound from outside of the tent. Maybe if he ignored him, he would go away and bother Yunho or one of the others of their friend group.

“I’m coming in.” Jaejoong’s voice sounded, followed by the loud drawn out sound of the A-Frame Tent’s outer vestibule zipper being pulled, followed by the crinkle of the polyester of the vestibule being folded back and then zipped back closed. The man shuffled around for a bit, no doubt ridding himself of his boots, before the sound of the inner room’s vertical zipper was pulled followed by the horizontal zipper.

What followed was the sound of the man entering, the throng of taught polyester fabric being released, a yelp and a muffled thud of a body falling unceremoniously face first onto the sleeping bag next to Changmin, who had long since given up on sleeping with all of the noise that Jaejoong was making.  
The younger man was about to look over to see if the man was okay but the soft utterings of curses at both himself and the tent, sounded in the dark as Jaejoong pushed himself up, turned and zipped up the tent flap. After some more muttered choice words, quiet finally descended upon the tent and with a soft sigh Changmin shifted and closed his eyes in an attempt to fall back asleep.  
The fates were not on his side as a warm weight pressed up against him and an arm wrapped around his chest.

“Min?” Jaejoong’s husky voice sounded near the younger man’s ear, the scent of alcohol and smoke from the campfire was strong on him and caused Changmin’s nose to wrinkle. No wonder Jaejoong came in, he was intoxicated and looking for a reaction to his less then gentlemanly antics. Thus Changmin decided to once again ignore the man, pretending to sleep in the hopes that Jaejoong would give up and turn in himself; if only he were so lucky.

“I know you’re awake.”

“…” Shit.

“I can always tell if you’re asleep from the way you’re breathing,” Jaejoong stated with a pur in his voice as if he figured out a great mystery of the universe. “Not to mention that your pillow isn’t soaked with drool yet.”

“Mmmn…” Changmin murmured, brows furrowed as the older called out his sleeping habits.

“Min.” the voice called again, still quiet but more insistently this time

“Mmmmrrwhat?” the younger murmured with fake sleepiness.

“I was wondering…” He started then paused for a moment, as if to collect whatever thoughts were rolling around in his alcohol infused brain. “What do you want for your birthday present?”

“…” The question was met with an incredulous silence. Did he really wake him just to ask this?

“Min?” Jaejoong’s sweet voice sounded in the darkened tent and Changmin couldn’t help but roll over and glare at the man.

“It’s three.” Changmin grumbled.

“So?” came Jae’s innocent reply.

“It’s three in the morning. It was a long day, I’m exhausted. We have a big day of travel tomorrow, I want to sleep.” He huffed. “ And why do you need to know this now of all times?” He stated, still glaring at the man. “My birthday is seven months away, you can ask me in the morning, I want to sleep.”

“I want to sleep too Min, but I was worried that I’d forget to ask you and then I wouldn’t have time to get the gift for you.” Jaejoong rambled, slurring his words slightly and tightened his embrace around Changmin’s torso as he nuzzled his face into the younger’s shoulder with a deep sigh. “And that’s why I’m asking you what you want for your birthday now.”

Changmin was quiet as he stared at the man, his eyes closed, dark lashes and dark, stylishly shaggy hair contrasting sharply with the lightness of his skin.

“Min?” Jaejoong murmured softly into his shoulder, earning a soft, slightly exasperated sigh from the younger as he moved to push the man away from him.

“Hyung, you’re drunk. Not that that’s a surprise.”

“I am not.” Came the childish reply, as if the twenty eight year old reverted to a bratty eight year old version of himself. “Come on, what do you want?”

Another fully exasperated sigh left Changmin’s lips as he shrugged off the older and rolled over and closed his eyes tightly.

“I will give you an answer in 4 or 5 hours. Now let me sleep and you do the same hyung.”

With that silence fell over the tent and Changmin managed to drift off to sleep again for what he estimated to be thirty minutes before he felt Jaejoong’s body press up against his back again, jolting him awake.

“So…. You don’t want anything?” he slurred innocently.

“Hyung. Go. To. Sleep. Before I smother you with my pillow, I swear I’ll do it too!” The younger snarled, articulating what he wanted and after he was met with silence, he took a deep breath and sighed it out. He closed his eyes and attempted once again to drift back off to dreamland, listening to Jaejoong’s deep sleepy breaths that lightly tickled the back of his neck.

“Min?”

“What?!” he snapped, temper being stirred as he had just managed to fall asleep and grabbed his pillow, ready to press it to the older’s face and end his torment for good. They were in the middle of the woods, it would take a while for someone to find the body if he hid it properly.

“… Sleep well.” Jaejoong said as he released the younger and crawled into his own sleeping bag.

“Oh.” Changmin paused and eased the grip he had on his pillow. “Thanks, you too hyung.” He said and turned to glance at the older man shuffle and shift around inside of his sleeping bag then stilled and began to lightly snore, signaling that he was now truly asleep.  
But the trouble now was that, as the younger stared up at the ceiling of the tent, willing himself to relax and be lulled back into dreamland, sleep eluded him. Thus he began to think about the question Jaejoong asked him earlier. Exactly what did he want for his birthday?

Thirty minutes passed before he came up with an answer and spoke to the unconscious Jaejoong.

“New memories.”

The quiet snoring stopped abruptly with a sputter and cough. “What are you talking about Min?” The older’s confused, sleep laden voice sounded in the darkness. 

“I want new memories for my birthday. You wanted to know so I have an answer for you.” Changmin replied.

“That’s a weird answer Min.”

“Well hyung, you asked the weird question first.”

A drawn out pause before the older answered again, Changmin thought he may have fallen asleep again,  
“Okay true, but what do you mean exactly? Why are you so complicated??? Why can’t you just ask for something normal like beer or porn?” The older groaned, unable to fully wrap his drunken brain around the younger’s requested gift.

“I am not complicated, you are complicated. All I need is food and sleep to be happy and because of your question and pestering, I have been deprived of one of those things.” Changmin shot back, laying the guilt on thick.

“I’m not complicated… I only need you four to be happy.” Jaejoong’s form murmured as it shifted and pressed up against Changmin again. “But if you want new memories… I can give you a few right now.” The words were full of implications that sent a shiver up Changmin’s spine in both excitement as well as horror and never before had he been so thankful to be in his own sleeping bag than at that very moment.

“Aww… you’re blushing.” Jaejoong teased huskily into his ear, letting his breath play on the warm skin.

“I… I am not!” Changmin protested, the slight stutter giving him away.

“You so are.” Jaejoong grinned wolfishly as he quickly leaned in and closed the gap between them.

“Mmgrrmph!!” came Changmin’s distressed and muffled cry of surprise at the unexpected and sudden kiss before Jaejoong’s rich laugher sounded softly.

“You asshole! What was that for?!” Changmin spat, the words distorted as he furiously wiped his mouth with his sleeve to rid himself of any trace of Jaejoong’s lips that may have been there.

“Did you like it?” Jaejoong smirked in the dark and blocked Changmin’s fist as it aimed to hit him.

“Why would I like it!?” Changmin griped as he continued to wipe his mouth.

“Oh well… I figured you had since you responded to it for a moment.” The older snickered and blocked another punch, his teasing ruthless against the younger.

“I most certainly did not!” the younger denied loudly, face heated all the way up to his ears and wriggled away from the older and huffed.  
“You’re such a dick, you know that?”

“You’re adorable when you pout, min.”

“I am not pouting.”

“You so are.”

“Shut up and go back to sleep hyung!” 

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, everyone gets a little curious now and then.”

“I swear to god I will murder you and hide your body in the woods if you don’t drop it hyung.” Changmin threatened.

“Go ahead and try it.”

Several seconds of silence passed before a reply was made.  


“Sh-Shut up.” Changmin huffed and rolled over, pulling the sleeping bag tight around himself, obviously pouting.

Jaejoong watched him and smiled as he laid back down and looked up at the ceiling of the tent, listening to the sounds of Junsu, Yunho and Yoochun snoring loudly in the tent beside theirs.  
“Hey min.”

“I swear to god hyung.”

“How did you like the new memory?”

“… I can’t believe you did that. That was a low blow, even by your standards hyung.” Changmin muttered sulkily.

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.”

“I am not! Just… just shut up and go to sleep. We have a busy day ahead of us.”

“You’re cute when you’re sulking too.”

“Hyung! I swear I am going to…”

“Only memories though? I can give you food or something expensive. Why memories of all things?” Jae puzzled.

Changmin was quiet for a few minutes his anger subsiding with the sudden change of topic and pursed his lips in thought before he rolled over to look at the older, who was still staring up at the ceiling of the tent.

“Well… I guess it stems from the thought that one day the five of us will go our own separate ways, move to different cities, maybe even countries, grow older, start families, fall out of touch. So I guess I want to cherish the time that we have together now instead of regretting it all later.” He explained slowly, articulating his thoughts and resonating behind the choice of gift.

“Changmin…” Jaejoong said as he turned to look at the younger, voice full of awe at how deeply he thought about it.

“It would be nice if the five of us could be together forever, but realistically that isn’t really possible since people change and such throughout life. So I want to just cherish the time that we have now, until the time that our paths diverge, if they diverge. It’s a bit of a silly thing to think about.”

“It’s not silly.” 

“H-hyung! What are you doing?!” Changmin squeaked as Jaejoong climbed out of his sleeping bag and straddled Changmin in his, his hands groping around blindly in the dark for the zipper of changmin’s sleeping bag.

“Nothing, I’m just giving you another new memory.”

“The sleeping bag is not big enough for two people!”

“Well then… I guess I will just have to improvise wont we?” Jaejoong clucked as he found the zipper and unzipped Changmin’s sleeping bag all the way and laid it out flat, exposing the younger in his pajamas, then turned around and grabbed his own sleeping bag and unzipped it then draped it over top of them both as he laid down next to the younger and wrapped his arms firmly around him. He pulled him close to his chest, almost as if he were a small child being comforted by it’s parent.

“Hyung.”

“Hmm?”

“You’re really…” Changmin started and yawned halfway through his sentence, feeling himself beginning to relax.

“I’m really what?” Jaejoong murmured, eyes closed as he gently carded his fingers through Changmin’s hair and stroked the short strands lovingly.

“You’re really warm.”

“Ofcourse I am.”

“Hyung?”

“hmm?”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome Min, sleep well.”


End file.
